


Pred and Prejudice

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Justice, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Speciesism, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So what if later in their career, Nick and Judy came across a kit who has been hazed the same way Nick was with the scouts, and the family of the kit wants to press assault charges. Almost no one else except Nick fully supports this and is gunning for an arrest and trial. In the end, it gets out to the press what happened to Nick, and then more predators come forward admitting that they were hazed the same way, and in the end the whole scouts company is tried for segregation. Like it goes all the way to the top. And they're convicted and Nick gets a kind if closure about what he went through."-MamaSally
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 31
Kudos: 98





	1. A fox realizes, a bunny doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ZAA and ZNN for your help as always. I would not be on this crazy fall into the Zootopian fandom if it wasn't for all of you. In particular MamaSally, Bug_53, CommanderAIK, TrashburgerBiz, Rynadine, Dancou, Kumiho, Lime, Liar and ARK. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  
  
Judy and Nick inched forward down the dark back alley of the Elm Street community centre. Nick and Judy both had tranq guns drawn pointing to the source of the garbled noise they were hearing.

“Nick, do you see anything? Your eyes are better than mine in this darkness…” Judy said, tapping the flashlight “Stupid thing, and on top of this why are the exterior lights of the building off?!”  
  
“I see someone crouched over. It’s either a small mammal or a kid of some variety.” Nick said still glaring forward, his side armed trained stiffly down the alley. “Hey who’s there!”  
  
Again muffled crying noises. Suddenly Nick noticed the blob get up and start running away. Nick aimed his pistol downwards and shot. The tranquilizer vial shattered on the ground near whatever was running away from them. The creature visibly jumped on the ground and started shivering.  
  
“Inari, that was dumb…” Nick sighed as he holstered his gun and pulled out his phone flicking the flashlight on. “I just scared the pants off whatever it was…” As Nick's Zoogle Pixel 3 illuminated the ground it revealed a small wolf cub, shivering and crying in the fetal position. The cub turned to face the light with pleading eyes, revealing a steel muzzle around his snout.   
  
Nick froze and dropped his phone. The phone landed face down, the flashlight still providing enough illumination in the back alley.  
  
“Oh cheese and crackers!” Judy exclaimed, dropping her malfunctioning flashlight as she holstered her own gun. Nick rushed forward to the cub, cursing as he went.  
  
“Who did this to you?” Nick gasped trying to unclasp the muzzle as the cub pulled away. “Easy buddy, easy!”   
  
“Oh honey, you poor thing.” Judy comforted, kneeling down and moving her paws to assist Nick in removing the contraption. Judy noticed the tears flowing down Nicks eyes as her own eyes started to water.  
  
The wolf cub looked at Judy briefly before recoiling away from her and Nick, triggering Nick to throw his free arm back against the rabbit, gently pushing her back away from the young wolf.  
  
Judy felt her muscles tighten instinctively as Nick shoved her aside. The annoyance crept in her emotions until she looked at the cub and made out the fear looking to her in the young wolf's eyes. Judy sighed. _ “Right, I’m a prey and if this is a Junior Ranger Scouts initiate...” _   
  
“She’s not going to hurt you son. She’s my partner. I know she’s a prey like those other ones who probably did this to you… but she’s a good one.”  
  
The cub nodded shortly, moving his gaze from Judy back to Nick. The fox stopped pushing Judy away. Judy returned to assisting Nick, and in a few moments the muzzle was free and on the ground.  
  
“I Just wanted to _ -sniff- _ be a part of a troop - _ sniff- _ .” The small wolf stuttered out between tears.  
  
“Inari….Frithing Inari!” Nick enveloped the wolven kid in a hug, shaking his head. “I know buddy… oh believe me I know...”   
  
Judy stood up quickly and placed her paw on Nicks shoulder, unable to hold back anymore as two tears rolled down her cheeks. “Nick… we should take him back to the precinct. Find his family and…”  
  


“Shhh. It’s alright. Just let it all out,” Nick said, beginning to pet the cub’s head who was still crying profusely. “We gotta get you back to your parents although. Can you come with us?”  
  


~~~~

  
  
“Nick, don’t you think you’re perhaps allowing your past to affect your judgement?” Judy looked towards Nick as he unbuttoned his shirt in front of the dresser.  
  
“I don’t think I am Judy, and even if I am... Yeah it happened to me so I know _ exactly _ how he feels. It’s more of an empathy thing.” Nick sighed, looking at Judy as she read one of her crime novels in their bed.  
  
“I guess. I guess I’m worried because of how upset his parents were in wanting to press charges. I’ve never seen a wolf howl in anger before like that. I also don’t want to see you get any more on Bogo’s bad side by pushing him to believe the parents for this not being an isolated incident,” Judy said tapping the corner of the book against her lips in thought.  
  
“On the one hand Judy, yes I get that. Because how likely is it for what happened to me decades ago related to something happening now. On the other hand… what if this _ has _ been going on for longer than we’ve known, and anti-pred biases are preventing the truth from getting out. Again, Judy, you have no idea how horrible it was what I went through,” Nick said as he finished getting his night clothes on, which consisted solely of a pair of long PJ bottoms. Nick unclasped the chain around his neck, removing a ring from it and putting it on a finger on his left paw.   
  
Judy unconsciously reached her left paw and fidgeted with the matching ring to Nicks on her right paw. _ “Good, you still remember our promise…” _  
  
Nick crawled into bed, facing Judy as she looked back to put her book on the bed-side table before facing Nick. Judy started to trace her finger around Nick’s bare chest. “Look, Nick. I understand and feel you as much as I can, and will always support you as your life partner and police partner as long as you’re acting out of love and consideration. I just don’t want either of us to be blinded by our emotions again, or make the same mistake I made during the Nighthowler Incident. Seeing how you handled that wolf kit though… you’re going to be a great dad to our kids one day if we decide…” Judy trailed off.  
  
“Thanks, but Judy, as much as I appreciate the words, sometimes it feels like you’re still. Like you still don’t trust me fully because I’m a pred.” Nick rolled over, his back now facing Judy.  
  
“Nick.. I…” Judy frowned. “Nick, look, I wouldn’t be marrying you if I didn’t trust you fully. Believe me.” As Judy spoke she reached her arm over Nick and embraced him under the covers.  
  
Nick sighed and reached his own hand up and gently held Judy’s hand as it hugged him. “I know this Judy, I know… I just think how all this would be easier if I was a bunny.”  
  
“Nicholas P. Wilde… let me tell you, I wouldn’t be dating you, nor engaged, if you were a rabbit. You being a fox is what makes you well, you. Don’t wish to be something you’re not, make do with what you are. We both did it right?.. You being the first fox and me being the first bunny on ZPD. Right?” Judy smiled and gave Nicks hand a slight squeeze of reassurance as she gave the back of his head a quick peck.  
  
“Ohhhh.” Nick started as he rolled around, breaking her embrace before hugging Judy with both of his arms. “So Carrotcake has a thing for foxes. That’s what it is. That’s why she likes me?”  
  
Nick gave the small bunny a quick peck on the cheek in return before using his muzzle to find one of Judy’s ears and giving it a nibble.  
  
“Oh. My. Goodness. Nick, no.” Judy chuckled, shaking her head and tugging her ear out of Nick's grasp. “I’m not into that stuff… I just like THIS fox in bed with me now, although….”  
  
Nick suddenly felt Judy’s feet wrap around his tail and tug it gently upwards. Judy threaded the fluffy tail between the two of them in their embrace. Nick felt the fluff of his own tail in his face.

Nick rolled his eyes and started to smile. “The tail thing again…”  
  
“Yes!” Judy exclaimed. “I love your tail so much because it’s so fluffy and I could cuddle you and it forever and… It’s just… Nick. I love you, all of you.”  
  
The two shared a deep kiss, tongue dancing on tongue. As the lips of predator and prey separated, Nick whispered. “I love you too Carrotcake, although we should really get to sleep. If we have to deal with those wolf parents in the morning again it’s going to be a long day…”  
  
Judy nodded and nestled herself against Nick, his tail retreating back to its usual position behind him. “Goodnight my future husband.”   
  


~~~~  
  


Judy awoke first, as was normal for her being a rabbit. She needed far less sleep than the fox, and given the rough night he had, it was only expected he would be sleeping more.   
  
Judy flicked on the morning news and went about her usual breakfast business. As she spread some peanut butter on her toast the news started to catch her attention.  
  
“Good Morning Zootopia, I’m Peter Moosebridge here with my Co-Anchor Susan Leoistan and this is ZBC _ The National _ . The top news story of the day is a family of Wolves are pushing for charges to be laid against the 22nd Junior Ranger Scouts Troop after a suspected hazing incident was uncovered by the ZPD. Last night, at approximately 8PM, two ZPD officers reported a wolf cub in distress outside the Elm Street community hall. According to reports there was a small muzzle involved in the incident.”  
  
Judy sighed as she munched on her toast, swallowing and speaking out to the empty room. “Great, just great. At least we’re not mentioned by name.”  
  
On the television the camera switched to the female snow leopard co-anchor who started speaking. “The ZBC has an exclusive on this story. One of the responding officers, a predator, also apparently had a similar situation occur to him as a kit. The ZBC has reached out to the ZPD asking if they have any concerns over professional biases. We have also reached out to the Junior Rangers National for more information on any other hazing incidents in their history. ZPD has yet to respond and JRN has declined to comment entirely. We will have more on this as information comes in. Here’s the interview from the family last night.” The interview briefly switched to a choppy video of Judy and Nick from last night as they tended to the wolf cub, the footage was clearly cut to zoom in on Nick.  
  
“Frith!” Judy dropped her toast and headed into her and Nick’s bedroom at a quick pace. The angry wolves being interviewed on the TV barely registered as she passed by it. Judy arrived and opened the door somewhat gingerly before stopping as she saw a still-slumbering Nick. Judy looked down at the ring on her paw and rotated it with her other hand. _ “You know what… I’ll let you sleep, my love… This can wait. Frith. This is going to be a mess.” _ _  
_ _  
_

~~~~  
  


“Hey, how’s the family's favourite bunny cop doing?”  
  
“Honestly not well. Not well at all.” Judy sighed as she maneuvered her car out of ZPD HQ in the darkness. “It’s why I called you actually…”  
  
“Yeah, your father and I saw you on the news, well assumed it was you anyways.” Bonnie said matter-of-factly. “We had a feeling we might be getting a call from you.”  
  
“Yeah, Nick and I came across a wolf kid last night who was muzzled from a hazing incident similar to Nick in his youth. The media found out and today… today has been a whirlwind.” Judy said as she shook her head.   
  
“Do you need your dad and me to come down? Your brother Safflower is big n’ smart enough to run the whole farm by himself now, for a few days anyways, especially with Gid’s help. But what happened?” Bonnie said as she looked out to Stu, illuminated in the field by a single flood light as he ‘fought’ with one of the new sprinkler hoses.  
  
“Aww that’s so sweet but no… I think I’ll be good,” Judy said “As for today well. I just. We arrived this morning to reporters all over and Nick gets whisked away by our media relations team leaving me standing there alone in the offices. He comes back and we go out on our regular patrols only for him to get called back _ AGAIN. _ ” Judy sighed as she finished.  
  
“Lots of back-and-forth eh?” Bonnie asked.  
  
“Yeah only this time, this time he was kept in Precinct One because we had two more predators, one his age, the other closer to my age, come forward with stories of hazing situations from their past. So it’s turning into a whole big thing now. I just. I hope he’s home. I miss him and want him to be alright, he was already gone by the time my shift was done.” Judy pressed the brake on the car as the light she came up to had turned red.  
  
“Judith Laverne Hopps, you know your fiance. May I remind you he was a tough street fox before my daughter melted his cold foxen heart.” Bonnie chuckled “I’m sure he’s fine.”  
  
“Mother! Oh my goodness.” Judy bopped her head on the steering wheel, smiling slightly. “You read too many trashy romance novels to come up with a story like that for Nick and I.”  
  
“Hey. But I made you smile, right kid?” Bonnie said.  
  
“Yes… Thanks, Mom.”  
  
“What else are mothers for?”  
  
“There’s a bit more though, Mom…” Judy said, her mood shifting down again as the light in front of her changed to green and she slowly moved the car forward through the intersection.  
  
“Yes?” Bonnie said.  
  
“Well I kinda… I Kinda wasn’t AS supportive of him as I could have been in the onset and... I feel bad and want to make it up to him. You and dad have been married for a long time. What would you do in this situation?” Judy sighed.  
  


“Well a good apology goes a long way of course… but, and, I don’t know how well this will work with your partner, but I always found giving him his favourite food or baking him something always turned his sour mood sweet. Then again, your father likes food, comes with the territory of being a farm-bunny I guess. Sorry Judy that’s probably awful advice.”  
  
“Actually Mom, that’s great advice… thanks.” Judy smiled as she shifted lanes suddenly to enter a left turn lane, almost cutting off another vehicle behind her.  
  


~~~~  
  


Judy clicked open the door to her and Nick’s apartment, hearing the TV on. _ “Thank goodness he’s home.” _ _  
_  
“I’m home!” Judy called out.  
  
“Thank Inari. I’ve been waiting forever for you to come home so we could eat because I know how much you don’t like eating alone…” Nick paused. “What took you so long!?”  
  
“Well… with the day and night you’ve had Nick… I thought I’d...” Judy entered the main area and held up a bag.  
  
“Wait. Is that? Koslov’s Palace Fish Market? Did you literally drive to Tundratown and back to get me takeout?” Nick got up from laying down on the couch, his eyes widened as he looked to Judy.   
  
“Mmmhmm! I thought I’d treat you because you deserve it and I just want to say. Nick, I’m sorry.” Judy frowned and looked down at the ground, her arm falling back down as the bag brushed her leg. “I should have taken you at face value and not questioned you.”   
  
Nick got up and walked towards Judy, moving his paw underneath her chin and tilting it up towards him. “Carrotcake, it’s okay. I understand you were just worried. I would never want a partner or wife who doesn’t question me when they’re worried about me. Okay?”  
  
Nicks stomach grumbled.  
  
“Regardless of my apology… We should probably take care of that.” Judy giggled and poked her partner's belly. “And I really want to be rid of this fish smell, do you have any idea how weird it is to be a vegetarian in a place like that? Just surprised they even had veg options at Koslovs.”  
  
“Yep. Sounds good to me. Let’s eat!” Nick piped then smiled. “And I’m sure you did fine with all the polar bears, you did punch one out on patrol once if I remember correctly.”  
  
Judy looked back and rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she entered the kitchen and began unpacking the plastic bag. 


	2. A bunny breaks, a fox resolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes it's better to get your story out imperfectly, rather than hold it back waiting to make it perfect._  
\- Quote author unknown. 
> 
> And here it is. The finale. Thanks to the same folks as mentioned in the first chapter! <3.

On the kitchen table laid two now almost empty styrofoam containers, save for a few food scraps and sauce left inside. Around the containers, crumpled napkins with the ever familiar blue “Koslovs Palace” logo were left to be dealt with later. In the living room, Judy and Nick huddled closely together on the couch, the TV in front of them had just started to play the ZBC News opening jingle. Judy had her head laid on Nick’s shoulder with half-lidded eyes, her ears lazily draped over the fox’s back.    
  
“More on the developing situation from the Junior Rangers National tonight. More predators have come forward with allegations of suffering from hazing situations. As of an hour ago the JRN finally broke silence and the president, A. Strom had this to say.”    
  
As the interview rolled, Judy rubbed her shoulder against Nick and gave his hand a quick squeeze. “You’ll be alright, right?”   
  
“Yeah, I think so. Especially now that I’m fed.”   
  
“Nick I meant with the…” Judy quieted as Nick's attention was suddenly fully on the TV.   
  
A rotund beaver spoke rather angrily surrounded by microphones. “These are ISOLATED incidents and we are INCREDIBLY disappointed in the smear campaign being performed by the ZPD and this small group of predator extremists. All of these claims are unsubstantiated and shouldn’t be trusted, especially not those from the street-fox turned officer Nicholas Wilde. Who we at the JRN severely questions the judgement of the ZPD for even making someone with such an unsavory background on our trusted forces.”   
  
Nick chuffed and shook his head as the report rolled on before looking down as Judy’s foot quadrupled tapped in quick succession rather loudly on the floor. The rabbit’s glare looked like it could immolate the TV in an instant.    
  
“Now who’s the emotional one Judy…”    
  
“Nick… It’s not fair. That was. You know what. Again. I’m sorry, I should have trusted you from the onse-.” Judy stumbled over her words before she was hushed by Nick who pointed at the screen where a recording of Chief Bogo had begun to play.    
  
Bogo snorted, the condensation from the air of his nose visible through the night air as he stood outside the doors of Precinct One. “Officer Nicholas Wilde was an instrumental figure in solving the Night Howler incident that gripped Zootopia a few years back and that was BEFORE he even made ZPD proper. And as for anyone who questions the hiring practices of the ZPD, Officer Wilde has been an exemplary officer since passing training. Beyond that. I. Don’t. Care.” Bogo huffed as he finished, slowly maneuvering his way through the throng of reporters with microphones and cameras pointed at him as they shouted a cacophony of questions.   
  
Judy hopped up from the couch double-stamping her foot and pointing at the TV. “That’s RIGHT. Bogo’s got our back. Frithing RIGHT.”    
  
Nick grabbed the back of Judy’s shirt. “Mrs. Judy Hopps… Please don’t get too worked up…”    
  
Judy turned back to Nick, tears welling up in her eyes. “This whole situation is so gosh darned unfair. You’re a good person. You’re the fox I’m going to marry!” Judy paused, holding up her hand and pointing at the ring on her finger. “It’s why I know what these people are saying is so wrong! I just realize how my own prejudices and prey/pred prejudices have wronged so many of you in the past and it hurts me. It feels like when I misspoke during the Frithing interview two years ago...”   
  
Nick sighed looking down at the matching ring on his finger, smiling. Nick looked up to speak and found himself pulled by the collar of his shirt into a deep but short kiss.    
  
“I love you Nick.” Judy swallowed, pulling back from the kiss as tears streamed down her face. “And NOTHING any prey OR predator says is going to change that.”    
  
Nick stood up from the couch and drew Judy into a hug. Judy snuggled herself up against his chest, sniffling.    
  
“Oh you bunnies.. So emotional.” Nick chuckled as he looked up at the ceiling, patting Judy’s head and running his hands through her ears as she continued to snuffle in his chest. Nick suddenly found himself having to gulp back tears of empathy. “I know I probably seem calm and cool about this. More so than you, especially given I’M the one being attacked. But Judy... I don’t even think you realize how much I am only able to be strong because of you. I love you too, my future wife.”    
  
The two broke out of the hug and Judy looked up at Nick, rubbing the tears from her eyes. “Good. Because Nick, I will go to hell and back with you for this. I will make sure those buckers at the JRN PAY for what they did to you and anyone else they hurt as a result of this."

  
~~~~

  
  
The door creaked open and Judy and Nick slowly entered Chief Bogo’s office. Upon their arrival Clawhauser had helpfully informed them they were to see the Chief right away.    
  
“Look. Bogo. Mr. Bogo Sir, if you think you’re going to let Nick go, or pull him away from me as a partner… I’ll quit the force. Again. Because if...” Judy sternly spoke as she entered, her ears alert and hands moving fast with each word.    
  
“Hopps...” Bogo started to speak.   
  
“No Sir, please let me finish because if you d..”   
  
“HOPPS!” Bogo bellowed before quieting his tone. “I am not firing Nick. As a matter of fact. If you let me speak… I think you will find what I am about to say quite... acceptable.”    
  
“Okay…” Judy sputtered.    
  
“So the boys in investigations have been combing through footage, evidence, testimony along with some e-wiretapping of Junior Ranger emails courtesy of friends at the ZIA. We have determined that not only is what you witnessed two nights ago, and what Nick himself had to endure as a kit, is not an isolated incident. But furthermore, it has also been something ENCOURAGED by the administration of the JRN. We’ve also found some concerning postings by the president of the JRN, A. Strom, on some prey-supremacy boards. After consulting with our new Mayor, he has agreed to my recommendation of arrest and charges. So Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps, I want you to go and arrest him, personally. I want him arrested by our first fox, send a message to those anti-pred fucks.” Bogo finished pounding his fist on the table multiple times to each word, causing some nick-nacks and other office stationary to shake.    
  
Judy and Nick glanced at each other, eyebrows raised, a thought shared between the two of them.  _ “Did he just…” _

“As well, you two are still engaged correct? I know I wanted to keep it hush but I see you’re not wearing any rings.” Bogo pointed at the hands of the two.    
  
“Umm, we are but we don’t wear them on our fingers at work as you did tell us to keep quiet...” Judy half shrugged.    
  
“Smart bunny, sly fox as always...” Bogo chuckled briefly. “I want you to out that you’re engaged.”    
  
A gasp was shared between the fox and bunny pair, looking at each other before looking back to Bogo.   
  
“Sir are you sure?” Nick said, his head shaking.    
  
“Yes Officer Wilde, very sure. When you arrest the president and bring him outside, there will be a particular question asked by a reporter being planted. I want you both to be wearing your rings, and Nick, when you’re asked about your trust in Officer Hopps… that’s your queue. I trust a former street fox like you to make quite the performance.”    
  
“Alllright then, so I’m arresting the president of the JRN, a prey, and then outing that I am engaged to a prey, a bunny, no less. This is going to ruffle ALOT of fur. What’s the game plan on your end?” Nick hesitantly inquired as Judy nodded beside him, her purple pupils widening.   
  
“Regarding the outing of your engagement, keep that one hush of course. Regarding the arrest however… I will be telling any media I was the one who PERSONALLY ordered you to arrest the beaver myself. I don’t think they will find themselves able to claim any pro-predator bias from me… a water buffalo.” Bogo surprisingly winked and smiled before returning to his usual demeanour and pointing towards the door. “Now. You two get out of here! And let’s put this hazing of preds by a prey-supremacist where it belongs, in the trash heap of history.”    
  


~~~~   
  


“Mr. Strom, you’re under arrest.” Nick strutted into the ornately decorated room and spoke sternly to the beaver, who was adorned in an ill fitting suit with a bowtie.    
  
“Oh really Pred? You think so!?” The beaver hastily got to his feet and grabbed under his desk, snapping out a baton and squaring up in the direction of Nick. Nick went to reach for his sidearm before--   
  
“NOPE.” Judy exclaimed suddenly, drawing her tranq sidearm quickly and pointing it at the beaver. “IF YOU DON’T DROP THAT RIGHT NOW, I am going to put so many of these into you that you won’t wake up for a week.” Judy smiled sweetly, a sly smirk on her lips.    
  
_ “Damn Judy….” _ Nick thought to himself, releasing his grip on his pistol in his holster, watching the beaver gasp in shock. President Strom shot his hands up, dropping the baton with a clatter to the floor.   
  
“Fine then. Whatever. My lawyers will deal with all of you. Especially you, you species traitor.” President Strom glared at Judy.    
  
Judy was mid holstering her tranq as she heard the accusation. She hesitated before firmly pressing the firearm in her holster.    
  
“Good bunny…” Strom cooed out as Nick restrained him.   
  
Judy seemingly ignored the insult and began opening up drawers in the office in a search. As Judy searched, the beaver hurled insults in all directions.   
  
“I’m good to go now, cuffs are on good.” Nick said to Judy as she looked down a larger drawer in the desk.    
  
“One second Nick…” Judy rummaged through the contents. “Knew it!”    
  
Judy pulled a muzzle out of the drawer. This one was similar to the one the pair had seen on the wolven kid a few days ago, except it was clearly designed to also prevent the wearer from speaking, with screws on the side to restrain a muzzle.   
  
“I’m not sure, but, I am pretty sure that as per ZPD regulation 22 subsection 4 that when a perp is deemed to be too unruly and verbally offensive to officers, we DO have the authority to muzzle him. Unfortunately Nick and I don’t normally carry muzzles on us. But thankfully, you have one of your own right here for us to use…” Judy smiled as she rattled off, twirling the muzzle.   
  
“Uh…” Nick looked at Judy, his eyes widening.

The beaver executive was loudly voicing protest, but soon these protests were muted to mumbles. Judy had unceremoniously snapped the muzzle over his mouth, adjusting the side clasps ensuring that no coherent sounds could be spoken by President Strom.    
  
“What’s that sir? Oh I’m sorry. I couldn’t hear you. Must be that muzzle on you. Sure sucks doesn’t it?” Judy derided, practically goading the beaver as she smiled.   
  
Nick’s jaw dropped. “Umm… I guess I’ll take him out?”    
  
“Lead the way slick!” Judy said, as Nick guided the mumbling castor out the door.    
  
Judy followed behind, with an obvious glee in her each hop step.    
  


~~~~

  
“Mr Wilde, as a predator officer with a prey partner, how does this situation affect the trust one would expect from someone who has your back and someone you have to trust your very life with? Especially as someone who has been hurt in his youth?” A pig reporter put a microphone to Nick between him and the muzzled and restrained beaver.    
  
“Well, I’ll answer that by saying that Judy is more than my police partner. She’s my life partner and fiance, so that should show you the trust I have in her.” Nick put up his hand showing off a ring on it. Behind him Judy coyly looked away and held up her ring finger. “As for the whole situation. I am glad a suspected speciesist is being brought before our justice system to answer for potential crimes against ALL animals of Zootopia.”    
  
For a brief moment the press mob was quiet, even President Strom stopped incoherently chattering through the muzzle in his mouth.    
  
And then came the noise. The press gallery exploded in a peppering of questions.    
  
Judy moved forward and clasped Nicks ring hand with her own, the two rings slightly clacked together as paw entwined with paw. She used her other free hand to grab President Strom to help her partner guide the beaver through the blob of press and into their cruiser. The questions and noise from around the fox and bunny pair were tuned out completely as they looked at each other.    
  
Judy got into the vehicle passenger side, and Nick stepped in the driver's side. Judy looked at Nick smiling as he did his seat-belt.    
  
“It’s over Nick.”    
  
“Not yet. There’s still the trial and everything else. But, even if he gets off scot free. Even if the justice system fails us. It’s still one hell of a message and one hell of a retribution for all the preds who have been hurt like me. Our partnership, both police and beyond, is also a beacon to speciesists across both sides that Zootopia is changing for the better. Their outdated, prejudicial attitudes will no longer be tolerated.” Nick exhaled and turned the key to the cruiser smiling as he drove off.    


  
~~~~

Nick looked over at the TV as he laid his back on the couch, feeling the weight of Judy as she laid atop of him. She was lying facing upwards, her arms enveloping Nicks tail like a pillow, her back nestled onto Nicks chest with her ears flopped back and draping over Nicks shoulders.    
  
“You know Carrotcake, I always hated my tail and how big and bushy it was. You’ve given me a reason to actually like it.” Nick said to no response from the still sleeping Lapin. “Oh there’s the interview. Too bad somebunny’s gonna miss it...”   
  
On TV an interview of Chief Bogo played.    
  
“Under no uncertain terms, I want to inform you that YES, I was the one who ordered the arrest and I was the one who specifically sent one of our pred officers, the first ever fox on ZPD to make the arrest. I want to say to this WHOLE city, that the ZPD will not stand for species based discrimination, violence or anything untoward on the basis of ones birth and/or species.” The interview of Bogo switched to the snow leopard reporter. “Mayor Bracc has issued a statement in support of the decisions of Chief Bogo and has stated the government of Zootopia will be pressing charges against the Junior Ranger’s.”   
  


** _~6 months later~_ **   
  
“I'm still shocked that what you did in his office never came up in the trial...” Nick mused as the two laid on the couch, cuddling. In front of them on the coffee table laid a plethora of magazines and books strewn out. On the front covers were wedding dresses, photos of wedding arrangements, flowers and other bouquets. The TV ran through advertisements before returning to the nightly news, stories of upset shopkeepers at the latest city tax initiative.    
  
Judy traced her finger down Nick’s chest as he shifted positions on the couch. “Bunnies get emotional sometimes… and nobody hurts my fox. Although you’re sure you want to amalgamate our names right?”    
  
“Yep, It’s about the only thing I care about with the wedding.” Nick said, looking at the pile of magazines on the table. “Nicholas P Wilde-Hopps has a nice ring to it. And so does Judy Wilde-Hopps for that matter.”   
  
“It really does have a nice RING to it.” Judy giggled, moving her right paw to Nicks left paw, clicking the two engagement rings together.   
  
“Oh my god Carrotcake… that pun… Nope I want a divorce now.” Nick laughed theatrically.   
  
“Oh really.” Judy chuckled, pulling herself up to Nicks face for a quick kiss. “Well I guess I’ll have to go date Finnick then.”   
  
“Hey at least he’d be the same height as you.” Nick chortled, playfully pushing Judy off the couch. “But I think he’s set up now. Apparently he’s hitting it off well with an arctic fox that Skye from ZIA set him up with.”    
  
“Awwww.” Judy half squeed as she got up from being pushed onto the carpet. “We should invite her to the wedding too then, perhaps we could arrange it so the bouquet gets thrown to her and the other one to him… just saying”    
  
“Ohhh you sly-bunn-.”

“And we have breaking news from the JRN case!”    
  
Judy and Nick stopped and looked towards the TV.   
  
“Thanks Peter. This is Adrienne Horsenault reporting live from outside the Acacia courthouse where lawyers for former president of the Junior Rangers National A. Strom have just confirmed a change in plea from not guilty to guilty on all charges. This shocking development comes on the heels of a JRN announcement earlier this morning of a compensation package for all victims of anti-pred hazing incidents. Sentencing decisions against Strom are expected to start within a week now that the no-contest guilty plea has been entered. More on actions being taken against other executives is expected to be announced later.”    
  
“Wow. I. We. We did it.” Judy looked to Nick, the shock written all over his face.   
  
“It's… It’s over…” The shock turned to a smile from the fox. “I guess I know where our honeymoon money’s coming from?”   
  
Judy rolled her eyes. “Seriously Nick. That’s going to be your money, spend it on something  _ you _ love  _ to do _ instead.”    
  
“So again,  _ you _ , and our honeymoon.” Nick smiled wide as he stared at Judy.   
  
“Oh. My. Frithing. God. Nicholas P. Wilde!” Judy grabbed a pillow from the couch and thwapped him with it.    
  
“What!?” Nick shrugged off the pillow hit. “And that’s Nicholas P. Wilde-Hopps thank you very much!”   
  
“You know exactly what mister! And we’re not married YET!” Judy smiled as she saw Nick grab the other couch pillow, feeling the plush fabric as it whipped across her own face gently. “Oh that’s it slick!”   
  
“What, going to arrest me?” Nick chuckled. “Muzzle me!?”    
  
Nick stopped and realized what he said as Judy looked to him, dropping the pillow.    
  
“Did you just?”    
  
“Yep. I made a joke about something I couldn’t joke about before.” Nick looked to the ceiling before focusing back on his partner. “I have my closure, I’m done and over it. It’s over Carrotcake, thanks to you and others. I have to move forward from my past and into a new life. A new life with you.”    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this but, it seems I might be going on a bit of a hiatus, so, better now than much later because you, my loyal readers and fans... deserve it! 
> 
> _Ciao! o7_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot as most of the ZAA folk will attest to. But I decided to split it into two chapters to get the first part out while I continue to edit the rest. Also because I am EVIL. Enjoy the cliffhanger wait <3


End file.
